


【暴乱X毒液】饲养01-02

by Anonymous



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 暴乱/毒液
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一个关于暴乱和毒液从小学鸡开始成长的故事。※不OOC是不可能的，甜就好了嘛噫呜呜噫。设定请参照沙耶之歌，我们看他们是液体怪物，他们看彼此就是正常人。





	【暴乱X毒液】饲养01-02

[01]

 

共生体小学开学的第一天。

成年共生体们用形形色色的宿主躯体奔走在学校之中，身旁都跟着一个小小的幼年共生体，尚不熟练地操纵着自己选好的“代步工具”，形态各异地在成年体的四周踉踉跄跄地走着。沉稳一点的会寸步不离地跟好自己的家长，调皮捣蛋一点的则会在路边小吃摊上一家一家地逛过去，不一会儿就会被闻声而来的家长给抓走，然后循环往复。

但不管怎么说，也没有哪一只共生体会像毒液一样，紧紧挂在家长的腿上，蓬松的绒毛下露出一双黑溜溜的大眼睛，紧张地四处张望。可惜因为家长选的寄生体的皮肤过于光滑，且还在行进之中，因此他总是会跌落在地，随后又急急忙忙地重新往上爬，没看几眼别的小朋友，就又开始努力保持自己所处的位置。

突然间，家长停下了脚步，和另一个成年共生体开始交流起来。毒液抱了那么久的大腿，早就手酸得不行，终于得到一个休息的机会，于是顺着腿滑了下来，一屁股坐在地上。忽然之间他仿佛感受到有一股能量强烈的视线正汇聚在他身上。于是他下意识地抬起头——

然后被吓到张大了嘴。

那是一只令人印象深刻的幼年共生体——说印象深刻，是因为他的寄生体是一只凶恶的、浑身长满了有毒倒刺的——

什么来着？

毒液一瞬间也记不起来寄生体的本名，不过他也并不沮丧。一是因为他一向记不住自己不感兴趣的东西，二是因为就算他记得，当下他也会被吓得忘个一干二净。

对方仍旧专注地用寄生体那细长的血色双瞳死死盯着他。毒液颤颤巍巍地重新抱住家长的腿，上下牙开始跳踢踏舞，浑身抖动的弧度大得终于让家长有所察觉。

“怎么了？”

头顶传来监护人温和的询问。毒液眼泪汪汪地抬头说：“我，我们可以走了吗？”一边说，他一边悄悄地用余光瞥一眼对面的幼年体，对方立刻配合地朝他亮出了两排尖锐细长的白牙。

毒液：“哇——！”他手脚并用地开始用此前从未展示过的速度和技巧，一路顺着家长光滑的长腿往上攀爬到家长的怀里，找准了熟悉的角度把头埋住，小小的身体随着抽泣一抖一抖的。

“妈妈，他胆子好小哦。”没想到会把对方吓哭的幼年体毫不留情地开始嘲讽，结果被自家妈妈一爪子差点挠秃了头皮。他委屈地瘪瘪嘴，在妈妈的示意下不情不愿地伸出一只爪子，说：“对、对不起啦。这个糖给你吃。”

毒液闻言，小心翼翼地从监护人的怀里抬起头，瞅了一眼已经闭上嘴假装乖小孩的暴乱，又看了看那块糖，半晌，才怯生生地说：“没关系，但是吃糖容易让宿体长蛀牙啊……”

暴乱一爪子捏碎了糖，然后被眼明手快的家长捂住了嘴。两边家长都尴尬地笑了笑，连忙带着自己的孩子离开。被飞速带离战场的两个幼年体，此刻心里都在暗暗地发誓——

“他的宿体牙齿今年就掉光！”

“我要让他小学六年都哭着过！”

一个小时之后，脱离宿体并且告别了家长的两个共生体，在一年级1班的教室里，面面相觑。

毒液瘪瘪嘴就要开始哭，暴乱眼瞅着老师马上就要看过来，下意识地剥开一块糖塞到对方嘴里，恶声恶气地说：“给你吃糖，你闭嘴别哭了行不行！”

毒液一边包着眼泪一边咔吧咔吧地把糖吃掉，老老实实地点点头。暴乱总算是松了一口气，趴在课桌上，扭过头问：“我叫暴乱，你叫什么？”

“我叫毒液。”毒液双手乖巧地放在膝盖上，一字一句地回答。暴乱嫌弃地扫视一遍毒液，说：“你看起来怎么这么弱啊，又瘦又小的，怪不得妈妈要我好好照顾你……啧。我跟你说啊，没事别来烦我，知不知道？你要是惹我我绝对打死你哦！”

“你要打死谁呀，暴乱小同学？”

一个温和的声音在暴乱头顶响起。他浑身一激灵，连忙坐直了上半身，心虚地回头：“报、报告老师，我跟他开玩笑的。”

人高马大的老师点点头，看上去似乎信了他的鬼话，然而转身就丢给暴乱一个惊天巨雷。“那以后六年的时间里，你和毒液同学就是一个互帮互助小分组啦。要好·好·相·处哦。”

暴乱：“！！！”

毒液：“QAQ！”

两个人齐刷刷地朝老师的背影拼命摇头，无声地呐喊着“不——”。

于是，学校里最弱小的幼年体和最强大的幼年体，就这么被强行绑定在一起，开始了他们多灾多难的学校生涯。

 

 

[02]

 

要说这一届最强大的新生是谁，每个人都会骄傲地告诉你：当然是暴乱啦！

身强力壮，长得好看，反应快，脑子好，举一反三还爱学习。

而如果问这一届最差的新生是谁，刚才回答你的人，都会毫不留情地送你一个白眼：喏，那个跟在暴乱身后的弱鸡就是了，听说他叫毒液。

年级第一和年级倒数第一是同一个小组，这真是让人觉得平衡呢。

此刻的暴乱正提着毒液的衣领，怒气冲冲地拖着对方往图书馆走。毒液哭哭唧唧地扒拉着对方的手，说：“我不，我不去！”

“你期末还考不考了！你要是又考不好的话，我们这组的评分又会下降，我就拿不到年级第一了！”

“拿到第一有什么用！又不能吃！”毒液色厉内荏地挣扎。

“第一名有奖学金你不知道吗！”

“奖学金我又拿不到！我凭什么要去读书！你跟老师说换个小组不就好了！”毒液把身子扭得跟麻花一样，抱紧图书馆的大门不肯撒手。

暴乱心气不平地扭过头，捏着对方的脸，阴森森地说：“我要是拿不到奖学金，我就把你那一堆《宇宙探险指南》都烧了，你信不信？还有，别以为我没去跟老师申请换过小组，老师说，得看到你的成绩有显著提高，才会考虑这个要求。所以，别给我说这些五五六六七七八八花里胡哨的鬼话。现在，立刻，马上，给我松开你那丢人地抱着大门的双手，跟我走。今天你要是背不完上一周教的内容，就不许回家。我可是早就和你爸爸打过电话了，他说今晚你睡我家也没关系。”

毒液：“我的亲爸诶……”他放弃挣扎，垂头丧气地拎着书包跟着对方走进了小包间。暴乱从书包里一叠一叠地往外掏复习资料，看得瘫坐在椅子上的毒液太阳穴直抽抽：“不是说好只背上周教的吗……”

暴乱横了他一眼：“那只是‘背’的内容。你别忘了还有其他学科。”

“我的天啊，今晚你是存心不让我回家是吧……我计划了今天要看一篇《宇宙探险指南》的！”毒液捂着心口悲戚地说。

“呵。”暴乱冷笑一声，转过身来背靠书桌，双手横抱在胸前，居高临下地说，“《宇宙探险指南》和被我暴打一个暑假，你选一个？”

“……大哥我错了。”毒液老老实实地拿起对方准备的学习资料，“我今晚不复习完我就睡地板！”

当晚，毒液趴在暴乱床前的地板上，开始怀疑自己究竟是为了什么来到这个世上。

他缩在被子里嘤嘤嘤地委屈巴巴地哭了一会儿，最后因为今天实在是久违地用脑太多，很快便进入了梦乡。一直安安静静躺在床上的暴乱，听到对方渐渐消失的哭声和逐渐平稳的呼吸声，终于还是掀开被子，一脸苦大仇深地下去把人抱了起来，塞到自己刚才睡的那一半床位，叹了口气，低声不满地说：“要是着凉发烧的话，被烧傻了怎么办，那不是白教你一晚上？”

月光娇羞地重新躲藏在窗帘背后，床上背对着的两个身影，最终一起在同样的温暖之中进入梦乡。

第二天起床，毒液一边刷着牙一边和暴乱兴高采烈地炫耀：“我好像学会了一个独门绝技！在睡着之后可以自己摸上床诶！”

暴乱朝他丢了个白眼，心里默念道：“白痴。”

 

 

Tbc.


End file.
